Si no arriesgas, no ganas
by Lady Levy
Summary: [Basado en el capitulo 401 del manga] /—Tal vez, sea solo un simple humano. —sus ojos miraron penetrantes al demonio. — ¡Pero nunca me rendiré! ¿Me oíste? ¡Nunca caeré ante alguien como tú!/ Era la voz de Gajeel, sonaba angustiada y llena de preocupación ¿Pero porque?/ One-shot [Gale & Nalu]


**Hola Minna! Hoy les traigo un One-shot Gale y Nalu basado en lo que creo que pasara en el manga en un futuro, espero que les guste n.n**

**Deja tu comentario, me gustaría saber que es lo que te pareció :D**

**Aclaraciones: No soy dueña de Fairy tail.**

* * *

**_*~Ser valiente no consiste en no tener miedo, sino en sentirlo y aun continuar adelante.~*_**

* * *

La batalla entre Igneel y Acnologia se ponía cada vez más reñida. El Dragón de fuego atacaba con todo su poder al Dragón de la desesperación, el cual no parecía inmutarse ante sus ataques. Acnologia rujió, lo cual provoco que el suelo y el viento empezaran a moverse, y lanzo un ataque de rugido de dragón hacia Igneel.

Mientras tanto, en tierra firme, Natsu y Mard se encontraban luchando también. El Dragón Slayer parecía fatigado y cansado, mientras que una gran cantidad de heridas cubría su cuerpo. Mard lo miro con superioridad y sonrió con satisfacción, mientras lanzaba otro ataque de espinas hacia Natsu.

— ¡Rugido del Dragón de fuego!

El ataque de Natsu, logro destruir todas las espinas, antes de que se incrustaran en su propio cuerpo. Natsu sonrió y se limpió la sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios.

— ¡Estoy encendido!

Natsu convirtió sus puños en llamas y corrió con gran velocidad hacia Mard.

_Aunque la diferencia de magia fuera enorme, ¡él nunca se rendiría!_

Mard sonrió de una manera siniestra y de un salto, esquivo los puños de Natsu. Mard movió sus manos y convoco unas espinas grandes de la tierra, las cuales atravesaron la pierna derecha del Dragón Slayer de fuego. Natsu emitió un grito de dolor.

Mard sonrió con satisfacción mientras veía como Natsu se retorcía del dolor.

—Ustedes los humanos, nunca podrán vencer a los demonios.

Natsu emitió una sonrisa y levanto su mirada.

—Te equivocas…

Las manos del Dragon Slayer de fuego se aferraron en la herida. Los ojos de Mard se agrandaron al ver como las manos de Natsu desprendían fuego y logrando así, quemar la herida.

_Imposible… ¿Él está cauterizando su herida?_ Pensó Mard.

—Tal vez, sea solo un simple humano. —sus ojos miraron penetrantes al demonio. — ¡Pero nunca me rendiré! ¿Me oíste? ¡Nunca caeré ante alguien como tú!

Con esto dicho, Natsu corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia Mard, desencadenando nuevamente la lucha.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la batalla era observada por un grupo de magos, a una distancia prudente. Lucy apretó sus puños y miro hacia la dirección donde se encontraba luchando Natsu.

— ¡Hay que ayudar a Natsu! —sus ojos miraron hacia el Dragón Slayer de hierro. — ¿No harás nada?

Gajeel no se inmuto en lo absoluto y siguió en su posición actual. El miraba atentamente la batalla que se desencadeno ante sus ojos. Lucy gruño y se levantó del suelo, dispuesta ayudar a su compañero, pero antes de que diera un paso, Levy la detuvo.

— ¡Cálmate Lu-chan! —grito. — ¡Si vamos con él, solo seremos un estorbo!

— ¡Pero-

— ¿Acaso no entiendes? — Gajeel la interrumpió. —Esta batalla es de Salamander. Créeme que a mí tampoco me gusta perderme toda la acción, pero Salamander se encargara de él. —Gajeel observo nuevamente la batalla. —Además, se lo ha prometido a Igneel.

Lucy asistió con la cabeza y miro hacia la dirección del Dragón Slayer de fuego.

_"Por favor, ten cuidado, Natsu."_ Pensó.

* * *

Natsu respiro varias bocanadas de aire y escupió un poco de sangre. Mard sonrió mientras observaba al dragón Slayer de fuego arrodillado en el suelo. El avanzo hasta quedar a unos metros de distancia de Natsu.

—Entonces, ¿Qué paso con todo lo que habías dicho, humano? —su sonrisa se izó más amplia. — ¿Qué paso con todas las agallas que tenías hace algunos momentos?

Natsu sonrió por lo bajo.

—Nunca me subestimes, demonio.

* * *

Los ojos de Levy se agrandaron al ver como el libro de E.N.D empezó a caer hacia donde se encontraba. Natsu había aprovechado la cercanía de Mard para poder sacarle el libro que sostenía, con uno de sus golpes. La peliazul oyó decirle a Natsu que agarrara el libro, sin embargo, cuando ella estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, la magia maligna que emanaba del libro, la empujo lejos. El libro de E.N.D cayó al suelo y abriéndose en una página indeterminada.

Fue entonces que sucedió.

Un enorme agujero negro salió de él, absorbiendo toda la magia que estuviera cerca de él.

Lo próximo que paso fue demasiado rápido para que Levy reaccionara. Los gritos de Lucy y Juvia empezaron a resonar en su cabeza mientras su cuerpo empezó a ser elevado del suelo, con el fin de que su magia fuera absorbida. La peliazul trato de agarrarse de algo, pero no había nada cerca de ella, del cual agarrarse. Sus dedos se clavaron en el suelo como última alternativa, pero no funciono. Levy emitió un grito de horror cuando sus dedos cedieron a la gravedad y su cuerpo empezó a elevarse una vez más hacia el agujero negro.

Levy cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras gritaba agónicamente. Su magia empezaba a ser absorbida por el agujero negro y empezó a servirle de alimento al libro de E.N.D

_¿Este es el fin?_ Pensó.

_¿Ella ya no podría ver más a sus amigos? ¿Ella nunca vería el final de la novela de la maga celestial? ¿Ella nunca podría comprarse aquel vestido que vio semanas atrás?_ Pero lo más importante…

_¿Ella nunca podría declarársele a Gajeel?_

Todo empezó a moverse más lento para la pequeña maga de escritura sólida. A pesar de que su cuerpo se encontrara levitando, Levy lo sintió pesado. Su respiración se volvía más irregular mientras que sus parpados empezaron a pesarle y fue entonces que ella cerró sus ojos.

Poco a poco, los latidos del corazón de la pequeña maga empezaron a debilitarse, igual que su magia. Levy empezó a caer en la inconciencia, rindiéndose por fin.

— ¡Levy!

Varias voces la llamaron con preocupación pero solo fue una, la que llamo su atención, lo suficiente como para llevar a Levy a la conciencia una vez más. Era la voz de Gajeel, sonaba angustiada y llena de preocupación _¿Pero porque?_

Los ojos avellana de Levy se empezaron a abrir lentamente.

Finalmente Levy lo vio, y la vista no era lo que ella esperaba. Gajeel gritaba rabiosamente su nombre, mientras se agarraba de un tubo de hierro, el cual se encontraba enganchado en el suelo, para no ser absorbido el también. Levy no pudo evitar agrandar sus ojos.

_Él estaba llorando._

_¿Por qué él estaba llorando?_ Ella estaba demasiado aturdida por los gritos y por la manera en que la magia iba abandonando su cuerpo lentamente. Entonces Levy callo en cuenta.

_Él estaba llorando por ella._

Ella observo como los labios del Dragon Slayer de hierro se movían, queriéndole decir algo, sin embargo ella no le prestó atención, Levy no podía dejar de observar sus lágrimas. Ella se sintió culpable de ser la razón por la cual el lloraba. Ella no quería hacerlo llorar, ella quería vivir y poder secar sus lágrimas.

Levy empezó a mover sus brazos, ella emitió un pequeño quejido. Levy sabía que no tenía la suficiente magia como para destruir el libro, pero tenía la suficiente para evitar que el siguiera robando su magia.

Ella cerraría el libro.

Sabía que las probabilidades de que ella lo lograse eran muy pocas, pero ella no se rendiría. Ella no quería morir.

—Solid Script: ¡Close!

La palabra _"close"_ se solidifico en letras grandes y blancas. Las manos de Levy la empujaron hasta el centro del agujero negro. El viento empezó a empujar sus cabellos con fuerza, provocando que obstruyeran en su visión.

Las ráfagas empezaron a ceder, mientras que el agujero empezaba a cerrarse, el plan de Levy parecía estar funcionando, sin embargo ella no sabía cuánto más podía resistir, casi no le quedaba magia.

Pero a pesar de eso, Levy no pudo evitar recordar el rostro de Gajeel y los gritos de desesperación de sus compañeros. Sabía que si ella moría, mucha gente se podría triste y ella no quería. Odiaba ver a la gente sufrir.

_¡No! ¡No voy a perder! ¡No puedo! ¡No cuando necesitan este libro! ¡No cuando me necesitan!_ Penso.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, ella empujo la palabra _"close"_ y fue entonces, que las ráfagas de viento cesaron y el agujero se cerró por completo. Levy sonrió con alivio y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, sumergiéndose en la inconciencia, una vez más.

* * *

— ¡Levy-chan!

Gajeel empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, al ver como el cuerpo inconsciente de Levy caía desde el cielo. Él se deslizo sobre sus rodillas y la atrapo, antes de que el cuerpo de Levy impactara contra el suelo. El libro de E.N.D cayo a unos metros de distancia de los dos. Gajeel sacudió levemente a Levy, pero ella no reaccionó.

— ¡Hey! ¡Despierta! —Gajeel la sacudió un poco más. — ¡Abre los ojos Levy!

Sin embargo, ella seguía sin reaccionar. Gajeel sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de él y como su corazón empezaba a palpitar más rápido en su pecho.

_El no escuchaba su corazón._

— ¿E-Ella…—la voz temblorosa de Juvia sonó atrás de él. —Esta mu-

— ¡Cierra la boca!

Gajeel grito mientras acostaba en el suelo el cuerpo de Levy. El apoyo su oído en su pecho y espero. Eran leves, pero ahí estaban, su corazón latía suavemente, recuperándose de toda la acción vivida recientemente. Gajeel no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio. Lucy y Juvia, al ver la reacción del mago, se abrazaron entre sí con lágrimas de felicidad.

Pero a pesar de la felicidad, Gajeel no pudo evitar estallar en cólera. Sus ojos miraron en la dirección donde peleaban Natsu y Mard, poco apoco, sus ojos se llenaron de odio y venganza.

—Cuiden de ella. —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la dirección donde peleaban el Dragón Slayer de fuego y el demonio. —Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta.

Lucy y Juvia asistieron con la cabeza.

_Él estaba sediento de venganza._

* * *

**_¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Fue demasiado cliché? _**

**_Porfissss deja tu comentario _**

**_Ya saben, los escritores viven de los comentarios..._**


End file.
